


Lily, Severus and the Nephilim Inheritance

by Eyir_AllMight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon? what Canon, Creature Fic, Dark Elves, Elemental Magic, F/M, Gen, How Do I Tag, I wrote this when I was a kid, Not Canon Compliant, Were-Creatures, What Was I Thinking?, Witch Petunia, do not copy to another site, honestly i don't know what this is, pretty sure I'm forgetting characters and tags, still getting uploaded, winged au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 08:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23348566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyir_AllMight/pseuds/Eyir_AllMight
Summary: Lily and Severus are winged half-angels, what does this mean for the canon we know? It means everything changes. This is a retelling of Lily and Severus' childhood and Hogwarts years if everything and I mean EVERYTHING had been different. Features half-blood Lily and Severus, witch Petunia, Squib Tobias, and many more things.
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape, Petunia Evans Dursley/Remus Lupin, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black/Petunia Evans Dursley
Kudos: 10





	1. The Inheritance

**Author's Note:**

> Right so this was officially my first ever fanfiction. It is also posted in my no longer used page of Fanfiction. net. Because of all of this COVID-19 crisis I have dug up my old stories and are editing a bit and posting them here. I have not changed the writing style of my 12 year old self, It was never finished, but hopefully that can change now. IF you bash this your comment will be deleted, please either give your thanks, constructive criticism or say nothing at all.

Chapter 1- The Inheritance

It was a sunny day down in Spinner’s end Yorkshire, an uncommon occurrence as it was. But what happened that day would forever baffle the muggle minds inhabiting that town. You see it was January 9th they were supposed to be deep in the throes of winter with an overcast sky and the possibility of snow. It had been bitingly cold yesterday but today not only was it sunny but it was warm, as in summer warm. And if only they knew the next day would bring the biting cold back.

Down a way in Spinner’s end house number 2 it was a great day, since Severus Snape wizard had not only turned ten years old that day but he had finally come into his inheritance as a Nephilim. That came as a surprise though he already knew everything needed about it since his family was descended from them only a powerful wizard would inherit the full powers of their ancestors and become a full-blooded Nephilim. Severus was up in his room admiring his new black wings that sometimes seemed to shimmer with a bluish tint so black they were. The same color as his hair that matched eyes of deepest onyx set in a pale face. Severus was tall for his age and thin he was also very sarcastic and could be down right snarky when angered. His best friend was Lily another witch who also had Nephilim Ancestors though it was unknown if the powers would manifest in her. Severus thought they would as she had ample control of their “accidental or natural magic” just as he had.

They would find out in three days’ time as Lily’s birthday was on the 12th of January.

“Severus stop primping in front of your mirror and come down here to meet your guests!” the deep voice of Tobias Snape rumbled through the house.

“Come on Severus dear Lily is here as is Petunia and Hyacinth Evans, I’m afraid Paul couldn’t make it. Besides I know you want to show Lily your new wings” that was his mother Eileen Prince Snape calling.

“Coming mum” Severus shouted back.

And with a great amount of noise ran down the stairs and… right into Lily sending them both to the ground.

“Severus Alistair! What have I told you about running in the house?”

“Sorry mum” Sev answered with a small groan while helping Lily up.

Petunia who was eleven and was home for vacations from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic giggled while Mrs. Evans looked as if she was restraining laughing herself.

“Hey Sev those wings are awesome! Have any more powers manifested yet? Do you know how to fly? Can you fly? What about your magic, is it more powerful?”

Lily was bombarding Severus with questions in her usual chatterbox way.

“Just a moment Lily I can’t answer if you don’t let me talk… so first thanks for the wings I love them already, no more powers have manifested, yet, I haven’t been out to try them yet and I suppose I can fly being as Nephilims are half-angels and finally my magic has become more powerful, today I dressed myself with just a simple wave of my hand.”

Sev answered Lily’s entire questions with an easy grin that he only permitted himself to wear around Lily.

“Come on let’s go play outside Lil’s want to join us Tuney?” Sev asked

“No thank you Severus not just yet maybe later and happy birthday” Petunia spoke with a pointed glance at Lily

“Oh! Yes happy birthday Sev” Lily giggled as she suddenly remembered.

After brief instructions from the adults about being careful and not showing their powers and after Eileen applied a glamour charm to Severus’ wings they where bade to go outside and enjoy the sunny day which the adults knew being Witches and in the case of Tobias Squib themselves knew had been caused by the awakening of a Nephilim power’s so something similar would happen on Lily’s birthday if she indeed was proven to have inherited the same powers as Severus.

Severus and Lily played until they couldn’t run anymore, Petunia joined them occasionally but always trying to play the grownup she was more often with the adults trying to catch some juicy gossip. Severus was dying to try flying but they lived in a muggle neighbourhood so people might see them they were already risking enough with some slight magical aspects in his party but if someone were to see him learn to use his wings it would really blow up the Statute of Secrecy.

“Thank you for coming Mrs. Evans, Petunia, Lily. I had a great time today and thanks for the presents I loved them,” Severus said once the afternoon was nearly over.

He was looking forward to the 12th of January when Lily’s birthday celebration was taking place.

“No problem Severus we had a great time as well and I’m glad you enjoyed the gifts, we enjoyed the afternoon here as well see you on the 12th” Hyacinth Evans said.

She was Lily and Petunia’s mother.

“Bye Severus hope to see you soon” Petunia said

“Luv you Sev can’t wait for my birthday to see if I have wings like you. I think I will and besides I get to see you again soon.” Lily called giving him a kiss on the cheek that left Severus blushing.

On the morning of the 12th the day was once again warm and sunny if possible even more so than on the 9th which only baffled the muggles even more. Petunia had permission from Madame Maxime to stay a bit further in her winter vacations so she could attend her sister’s birthday. When Lily opened her eyes bright and early that morning she nearly made her mother and father have a heart attack from the sheer shout of joy when she discovered her wings, two beautiful appendages a fiery auburn colour with golden wing tips in her primary feathers. The wings almost seemed on fire like her hair. Severus came together with Eileen and Tobias and also had a game full of fun and games, the food was delicious and the games almost seemed never-ending. Lily and Severus created a friendship bond when their wings brushed together meaning they were going to be together for all time. Or at least their parents told them it was a friendship bond when in reality it was the mark of soul-mates and its significance rested in that in the future they would be mates since their love for each other was that strong. Lily and Severus wouldn’t discover the truth until somewhere in their fourth or fifth year at Hogwarts.

And that is how the story of our two Nephilim heroes begins and all of their adventures together both in Hogwarts and away from it.


	2. Valentine’s and Flying lessons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right so this was officially my first ever fanfiction. It is also posted in my no longer used page of Fanfiction. net. Because of all of this COVID-19 crisis I have dug up my old stories and are editing a bit and posting them here. I have not changed the writing style of my 12 year old self, It was never finished, but hopefully that can change now. IF you bash this your comment will be deleted, please either give your thanks, constructive criticism or say nothing at all.

Chapter 2 – Valentine’s and Flying lessons

_February 14_

Severus was exited today, it was Valentine’s Day and he got to spend it with his best friend Lily. He sighed as he remembered that day almost a month ago when he and Lily had formed that bond, the Friendship Bond their parents had called it.

When Lily came and hugged Severus to greet him into her house their wings had accidentally brushed together, warmth tingled through their bodies and a golden light enveloped them. They felt even closer than ever almost like twins but not.

They couldn’t finish each other’s phrases but they felt close in their soul, almost as if they were one. Now on Valentine’s Day here he was standing on Lily’s porch waiting for his “date” as his father had teased him to answer the door… he didn’t have to wait long.

“Hey Sev happy St. Valentines. I’m glad you came for me to go to that fair near the town, I just know we’ll have a wonderful day,” Lily said kissing him on the cheek.

“I know Lil’s. Happy St. Valentines as well and I’m glad you could come with me. I bought you a present,” Severus said while presenting her with a small black satin box.

“I didn’t get you flowers or chocolates because that is too cliché and the fair will have plenty of sweets. But I bought you this hoping you will like it.”

Severus was blushing from the tips of his hair down to his toes while he said this. With a gasp Lily opened the box to reveal a beautiful silver bracelet with little crystal angels hanging along its length.

“Its beautiful Sev thank you! I will use it always. But I didn’t get you anything…” Lily said while fighting down a sad expression on her face.

“Shhh Lily don’t worry” Severus exclaimed,

“to me the best present is that my best friend is allowed to accompany me today to the fair” he said.

“I’m sorry Sev it’s just you really think of me you know… but enough of that as you said let us enjoy this wonderful day” grinning madly Lily led Severus away.

_At the fair_

Colours everywhere, swirls and splashes is what met the eye as Severus and Lily walked around both awed at everything they saw. Everywhere they set their eyes something new seemed to pop up at them grabbing their attention.

They knew how to live with muggles and considered themselves quite proficient to a muggle lifestyle but even then their houses where primarily wizarding homes, Severus even had two house-elves, and Lily had one. They were free but they were there nonetheless helping to serve at home. So for Lily and Severus this fantastic arrangement of colors and noises with spectacular shows and gadgets with gizmos was more than they thought muggles capable of producing. It added up nicely to their knowledge of them since they were soaking up everything new like a sponge does water.

“Sev, Sev come here look at what I found!”

Smiling Lily held up a stuffed toy of a ‘wizard’ as muggles saw them.

“He looks like Dumbledore doesn’t he Sev?” she asked.

Laughing Severus agreed with here he really did. They continued gazing around the fair riding on the rides and eating on junk food galore. Lily’s father finally picked them up at about 3pm that day. They had scheduled to go to a movie together with their families at 7 that night there was a new showing of James Bond movie. And tomorrow flying lessons with their wings would begin.

_The next day on a plain somewhere in the moors  
_

It was a windy day as it usually is for the moors but not overtly so, overall it was a perfect day to learn to fly. The day was sunny but crisp and no clouds were in sight.

This particular plain was warded against muggles since the Prince family used it exclusively since the Unplottable Prince Manor was hidden nearby. Usually this ‘flying practice’ was used for brooms since all the Princes were renowned broom flyers, good enough to play Quidditch nationally but they used it only for recreation since they were also the top Potions Masters and Mistresses of the wizarding world.

For today though it would serve for Lily and Severus’ first flying lesson with their wings since both were already good enough on brooms either way Severus more so than Lily. They were exited the wind was at their backs were they were standing in a ledge, their parents were at the bottom of the ledge wands at ready with a cushioning charm on their lips in case something went wrong.

“Ready Lily?”

A grinning and jittery Severus asked his body was filled with an anticipation of what was to come, his Nephilim side coming to the forefront aching to become one with the wind. Lily was the same

“yeah I’m ready and you Sev?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be”

Severus was awestruck with the way the sun struck her hair making it glow like a halo and the wind played with the strands making it seem alive like fire. And so they jumped snapping their wings open and letting their instincts take over… For what seemed like and eternity but was really a matter of seconds they were free-falling though they were not scared also the same could not be said for their parents who had already cast several cushioning charms on the ground when suddenly their wings caught and updraft, they flapped and they flew.

One with the wind and the sky; wings warming under the soft caress of the sun. They were poetry personified, so graceful they took the breath of every one that saw them. With their introduction to the wind Severus and Lily opened the gate for more up and coming nephilim powers that they would develop in the future each coming into them when fate deemed it best.

But for now they flew without a care in the world just enjoying their new found sense of freedom and happiness, onwards and onwards they flew looping and circling high in they sky until supper time reached them for that day and they returned home.

“I can’t wait to do that again Sev, I felt so alive so happy so like…” a breathless windblown Lily said

“…So like one with the wind, the sky and everything underneath” Severus looking just as windblown and breathless finished with a whisper.

“Yes exactly like that Sev” she answered.


	3. Intro the Marauders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right so this was officially my first ever fanfiction. It is also posted in my no longer used page of Fanfiction. net. Because of all of this COVID-19 crisis I have dug up my old stories and are editing a bit and posting them here. I have not changed the writing style of my 12 year old self, It was never finished, but hopefully that can change now. IF you bash this your comment will be deleted, please either give your thanks, constructive criticism or say nothing at all.

Chapter 3 – Intro to the Marauders

_Godric’s Hollow Potter Mansion and grounds_

“MOTHER, FATHER I WANT THE NEW RACING BROOM MODEL”

A shout was heard first thing in the morning for James really it was almost 12 midday. James being a late-in-life child was pampered and spoiled beyond belief and had the markings of a bully. Of course his parents weren’t much better thinking they were superior everyone around them. They preached that they were tolerant of muggles and muggleborns and such but they were ignorant of most anything that went on in the muggle world. The Potters would stand out like a sore thumb in a crowd.

Charlemagne Potter and Dorea Black Potter were James’ parents and where selfishly proud of themselves and their son. They were all things anti-Slytherin even though Dorea was once of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black whose members are famous for being primarily Slytherins with the occasional Ravenclaw like Dorea. James barreled into the foyer already his clothes were rumpled like his hair, hazel eyes glinting mischievously. James was an average sized boy with crazy brown hair that seemed to have a mind of his own although he was constantly roughing his hair up so even if it could be tamed he didn’t bother with it. He had a penchant for mischief but he was also bold and flaunted his wealth. All in all, James was spoiled and was not used to not getting his way.

Today was the 27th of March and James’ birthday he was finally turning 11 and this year would get to go to Hogwarts. He was going to pester his parents so that they bought him the newest racing broom the Nimbus 1900 and he was going to find a way to smuggle it into Hogwarts these year.

Dorea Potter smiled indulgently ‘of course my dear Jamie will get that broom he must only get the best of everything’ she thought never mind that he had only had another new broom barely a year ago. Beside her, her husband Charlemagne chuckled hidden behind that morning’s edition of the Daily Prophet. Like his son James he was also a late riser.

_London 12 Grimmauld Place – Black Townhouse_

“KREACHER” was the shout that was constantly sounding through the house, Sirius Orion Black heir apparent to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black was fuming up in his room. It wasn’t his fault ol’ snooty Bella had deemed it fit to bully his little brother, after all no one and he meant it no one but he was allowed to tease little Regulus Arcturus Black or Reg for short. He was only 9 years old for Merlin’s sake and though they weren’t as close as they used to be he stilled cared a little for his little brother. Thing is he didn’t demonstrate it because he was always the favoured one the perfect son according to mother. Sirius cringed internally just because his life’s ambition wasn’t to go Dark like his family, he was always rebelling, even if he felt bad doing so looking at the pained expression of his parents. He knew they were hiding something from Regulus and himself, but Sirius in all of his 10 year old wisdom knew it to be nothing good and pure, which is why he rebelled.

Just so that he was proved correct he would be sorted into Gryffindor when September finally came around he just knew it the house where everything is good. Sirius wouldn’t turn 11 until June though and they were in the beginnings of May still. Once the nasty house-elf they had Kreacher deign to appear when he called it he demanded some food taken to his room obviously specifying that he would taste everything first to avoid it being poisoned. He then would go out and fly on his new racing broom. His mother might tolerate him for not being perfect but his father still seemed to harbor some hope so he bought him the broom as an advanced birthday present. 

_Ottery St. Catchpole Lupin’s farmhouse and home._

Remus groaned as he turned over on the floor of the basement, he ached horribly this month was really hard unlike others not that they were never horrible. Remus was a werewolf, he was bitten when he was only five years old and now he had to live the rest of his life with that dark, and heavy burden on his shoulders. At least it was over and done with this month and he could enjoy his upcoming eleventh birthday next week without too much ache. He only wished he could get friends and not be alone but alas that wasn’t possible with his condition, his mother and father already did all they could for him they accepted him for who he was. He checked himself over for serious injuries; though the transformation was hell he wasn’t really hurt not more than usual at least… actually he felt better than the norm injury wise.

Remus didn’t know it yet but he was one of those blessed with the old magic of the earth when he was cursed with the werewolf transformation. That meant that in a couple of years his inner wolf would settle within him and become one, almost like an animagus transformation. What this entailed was that eventually he would be able to shift into a werewolf shape at will on other days not of the full moon. He would get to keep his senses and human mind but with the heightened senses of the wolf. The full moon transformation would still forcible happen, but the level of pain would diminish to a mere discomfort.

He sighed, and his thoughts turned dark, 'I wish I had died in that attack, maybe that way mum and dad wouldn’t have to live as outcasts for keeping me alive and enduring my curse with me… what would it be to have friends? Real friends? I don’t remember anymore'. Remus was quietly waiting for his dad to take him out of the basement and unshackle him, he knew it wasn’t abuse but it was for his and his parent’s safety. Tears were silently making his way down his face.

“Son how do you feel this morning better or worse? I am really sorry for this you have no idea how hard it is to shackle you to a wall one night of every month”

Romulus Lupin his father came down to the basement with a first aid kit and bags under his eyes, evidently he didn’t sleep last night for worrying over him. ‘I knew it I’m just a burden to them’ thought Remus; not that his family had difficulties with money they were just not obscenely rich like the Malfoy’s or the Potter’s but they were purebloods only that they were from a younger generation. Lupin sighed another day in his life started today he hoped he would be able to attend Hogwarts though he doubted it they would find out once his birthday happened to see if he received a letter or not. 

_Somewhere near the Dover Cliffs The Pettigrew Domain._

Peter rolled over in his bed. He was lazy his mother had asked him to clean up this 'disgusting swamp of rubbish that is your room' quoting his mother but he just couldn’t seem to get to it. Why couldn’t they have a house elf? After all that’s what those disgusting creatures where for in the first place to serve and obey wizards who were obviously superior. He rolled over again why if they were ‘purebloods’ he thought that with a half sneer half proud look in his eyes were they not of the elite social circle? Why were they constantly overlooked? And why most of all were they poor or at least no very well of? Oh that’s right! Pettigrew thought derisively; his mother and father supported those idiotic blood traitors and they hadn’t killed his younger squib brother or even sent him to a disgusting muggle orphanage no, they had to go and keep him and even have the audacity to raise him.

Then because they chose to keep him and openly raise him they were shunned from every social function, this cause his father to drink away the small fortune they had until he died and he was left with his plain ‘loving’ mother. Peter Eustace Pettigrew was sick and tired of always being over looked, he wanted power, he wanted recognition and he wanted fame. He would turn 11 come august the 3rd and he was sure to get his Hogwarts letter get some powerful friends he could follow and become the master of Hogwarts’ students, ‘yes’ he thought this year was sure to be a major change in his monotonous and dreary life. He smiled nastily and with that thought in mind finally proceeded to attempt to give his room a semblance of order.


End file.
